betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
D6 Effects
Dogs with a certain mutation are able to have certain events occur based off the roll. The rolls are classified by the first die to stop, then the specific event is determined by the second die. Roll Results * 1: Negative Consequence ** 1&1: Medusa and the Worst Possible Thing Ever (No one wants to know what this does.) ** 1&2: Double Instant Derank (Both of these creatures get a derank.) ** 1&3: Quadruple Face Punch (Both of these creatures get double face punched.) ** 1&4: Double Face Punch (Both of these creatures get face punched.) ** 1&5: Death (One of them will die, who will it be?) ** 1&6: Second Die Reroll Trap (The roller is required to reroll the second die.) * 2: Unappreciated Treat ** 2&1: Campfire (Their hair and fur are now campfires.) ** 2&2: Instant Derank (One of them will be deranked.) ** 2&3: A Piece of Dirt (It's just dirt.) ** 2&4: A Piece of Gravel (It's just gravel.) ** 2&5: Nothing (Now get out of here.) ** 2&6: A Bad Video Game (At least it's a game.) * 3: Reward Of Varying End Results ** 3&1: Random Teleport (Both of them get teleported somewhere random.) ** 3&2: Rank Swap (The dog and roller swap ranks. dog is Fire: The fire of the dog burns into the roller.) ** 3&3: Pos-Swap (The roller and the dog swap positions.) ** 3&4: Loc-Swap (The roller and the dog swap locations.) ** 3&5: Aerial Teleport (It's time to warp up in the air.) ** 3&6: A Decent Video Game (That's a pretty good game.) * 4: Mutual Value Perk ** 4&1: A Half-Decent Video Game (The controls function, I guess, maybe.) ** 4&2: Rank Up (They both rank up!) ** 4&3: Some Cash (They each got some cash!) ** 4&4: Some More Cash (They each get some more cash, which is more than some cash!) ** 4&5: Nine Dollars and Nine Cents (Splitting it evenly might have been a mistake.) ** 4&6: First Die Reroll Bonus (The first die has become 44-55-66! Roller rolls it to determine their new type, then rerolls the second die for the prize!) * 5: Beneficial Addition ** 5&1: Split Heal (Half of their missing HP is recovered!) ** 5&2: Rank Cards (They each get a card of their rank from during the roll! They can use this card to use their rank's abilities, in and out of Cyn form!) ** 5&3: Three Quarter's Heal (Three fourths of their max HP are recovered!) ** 5&4: Seven Eighth's Heal (Seven eighths of their max HP are recovered!) ** 5&5: Inverse Heal (The amount of health remaining for each creature is the amount recovered!) ** 5&6: Twin Health (The most damaged creature's missing HP is recovered to both of them!) * 6: Super Upgrade ** 6&1: Full Heal (Their HP is recovered to max!) ** 6&2: Rank Meet (Their ranks meet at the higher of the two!) ** 6&3: Health Meet (Their HP meet at the higher max of the two, overhealing one of them!) ** 6&4: Overheal (Their HP is healed to 125% max HP!) ** 6&5: Gold Mine (Each of them receive 2,850 cash!) ** 6&6: Jackpot Jamboree (Everyone within 50 meters is healed to 150% max HP! Everyone within 50 meters receive 200% attack boost! Everyone within 50 meters ranks up (unless they already reached ∞)! The dog and roller receive 10,000 cash each! They also are healed to 200% max HP! They also receive a 500% attack boost! They also rank up to ∞!) Extra Information * Fire dogs never get affected by 1 or 2 rolls, and ∞ dogs never get affected by 1 rolls. * In order for this to work, two fair dice are rolled by someone else. * Space ranks are at the lowest rank, and are immune to derank rolls. * ∞ ranks cannot rank up, and therefore are immune to rank ups. * It is more likely for the roller to get struck by lightning and roll a 2 total on a pair of D4's than it is to roll snake eyes (1&1) in this type of roll (1 in 16,777,216). * It is marginally more likely, but almost equally likely, to roll double sixes with normal dice than it is to roll 6 and 6 in this type of roll (approx. 1 in 6.00000215).